This invention relates to ball-point pens and more particularly to a novel structure therefor.
Inasmuch as ball-point pens are so widely used, it is highly desirable to reduce the number of parts needed for their construction and thus, minimize the cost of their manufacture. Furthermore, it is highly desirable to improve the structure of the barrel of the pen so that it can be more readily held in an untiring manner by the fingers of the hand of the user.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved ball-point pen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ball-point pen having a barrel with the outer surface thereof specially designed to facilitate the holding thereof firmly by the three fingers of the hand of the user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a ball-point pen which is relatively simple in construction, economical to manufacture, and convenient to use.
With these and other objects in view the invention consists in the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device, whereby the objects contemplated are attained, as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.